Ring of Fate, Web of Lies, Chain of Memories
by Retse
Summary: Sequel to OGtBiCtGS HP/KH:CoM crossover When times turn for the worse, would you struggle through the chaos or let the memories fade to blissful ignorance? Castle Oblivion awaits and as usual, nothing is as it seems. SLASH


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Square Enix/Disney respectively.

Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Crossover

**Warnings... **this fanfic contains** SLASH **(in the shounen-ai sense and not the yaoi sense... I really don't noe how to write it...) anda warning of unbetaedness as usual...

**Pairings:** Leon/Harry, Cloud/Harry, possible future Leon/Harry/Cloud (watch me make them cooperate :D), Harry+Sora, Riku/Sora

**Summary:** When times turn for the worse, would you struggle through the chaos or let the memories fade to blissful ignorance? Castle Oblivion awaits and as usual, nothing is as it seems.

**Note 1.** **MANY THANKS AND CHOCOLATE HEARTS TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS: TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics, LanHikari2000x, Sabishii Kage Tenshi, SerenityMoonlight, Dagger1211, Jewl4Life, Needless Noodles, LadyWolfRider, Firehedgehog, Kai Minomono, Uniquely Jade, Shinigami-chan, Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven and Inumaru12! AND AN EXTRA SPECIAL HUG AND KISS FOR GETTING ME OVER THE 100 REVIEW MARK :D THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!**

**Note 2.** only 1364 words but it is a prologue so... don't kill me? :D

**Note 3.** wow... first the KHR/HP crossover and then the third chapter of _Gaia's Children_ and now this :D I'm really on a roll here! Let's hope it keeps coming... (especially what I might come up with for my FVIII/HP... It's coming but I'm hitting a few ruts here and there...)

**Note 4.** to be filled in when I finally remember what I've forgotten...

* * *

**Prologue.**

"_Kairi, I..."_

_The red-head shook her head and smiled, "It's alright Sora."_

"_But..."_

"_You know, people say ones first love usually doesn't come true anyway," she interrupted, staring off into the distance, the worlds breaking away around them even as she spoke, "A part of me didn't want to believe that before but now... I know. And I accept it," she said with a firm nod to herself, "It's not the end of the world," she then said with a giggle to their surroundings before turning to face Sora, blue eyes shining brightly, "But Riku... Riku's really does come true... doesn't it?"_

_Sora stayed silent._

_The smile on Kairi's face grew, "Bring him back, Sora," she said softly, "Bring him back."_

"Sora!"

The spiky-haired brunette sat up with a start, blue eyes scanned his surroundings. Grasslands stretched from one side to the other, endless and undeterred except for the thin, dusty path that split across its centre. A soft wind ruffled his hair as his gaze turned to the darkened sky, lit only by specks of stars and the glowing full-moon.

"Sora!"

Blue eyes blinked, "What is it, Donald?"

"Look!" Goofy pointed into the distance.

Sora squinted, barely making out the structure his friends had spotted in the darkness.

It was a castle.

-

"Harry? Harry! Are you listening to me?"

"Just leave him, Hermione," Ron said, without looking up from his game of chess with Seamus, "He's been like that all day."

Hermione huffed angrily, "That's even **less** reason to leave him alone, Ron!"

Emerald eyes stared blankly out the window, but inside he was a mess. _Why am I here?! Please... please don't make me go through this again! I can't..._ Harry bit his lip and stood up abruptly, managing to shock Hermione into silence.

"Harry, where are you going?" Well, for a little while anyway.

Harry ignored her, striding past her and refusing to stare at her in the eye. He couldn't take this any longer... He needed to get out of here.

"Harry!"

Harry flung the portrait door open, paying no heed to the reprimands of the Fat Lady for throwing it open like that. He raced through the corridors, memories that refused to stay memories now running amok as the very **real** surroundings assaulted his every sense.

_This isn't real_. McGonagall talking to Flitwick. _This isn't real._ Ms. Norris stalking some students. _This isn't real_. Peeves and a ghost he didn't recognise. _This isn't real_. Colin Creevey and his camera. _This isn't-_

Harry slammed into something hard, sending him and the other body to the ground with a loud thud. A groan escaped his throat as he blearily looked down at the unlucky person he had run into.

_Grey_.

"Potter! Get off me!" Draco Malfoy sneered angrily from beneath him.

Harry blinked uncomprehendingly for moment before the raven-haired teen finally shook himself out of his stupor.

"Oh, for the love of... Get off me! Is that so hard for your puny brain to comprehend? Or does someone need to go get the mudblood so she can explain it to you?"

Emerald eyes darkened in anger but Harry couldn't let go of the sadness that seeped his entire body at seeing the blonde... and it obviously showed if the strange look that suddenly crossed the Slytherin's face was anything to go by.

Silently, the raven-haired teen lifted himself up and without a word, turned and left.

He didn't look back.

"...Potter?"

He only wished this nightmare would end.

-

"Urgh..." Riku groaned as he slowly sat up, "Where... Where am I...?

_Sleep_.

"Who's there!" Riku shouted in alarm, spinning around rapidly but seeing no one and nothing in the endless plains of darkness.

_Sleep. Here, between light and dark._

"Between what?" Riku glanced around in confusion, "Wait... the King!" he gasped in sudden realisation, "Where's the King?! Together we closed the door to darkness and after that..." Riku bit his lip as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "...Why can't I remember?"

_Your King is far away. Sleep, and leave the war with darkness in his hands. The thorny light of awakening will bring only anguish to one in your state. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes._

Riku scowled, "You talk like I'm some kind of demon of the dark."

_Can you face the truth?_

Riku just barely kept his composure as a glowing dark energy ball suddenly appeared in front of him.

_Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal_.

Another flash of energy and the darkness faded away, leaving behind a slim piece of paper about the size of his hand. It was rectangular except for the one edge where it was cut zig-zagged.

"Is this... a card?" Riku asked absent-mindedly as he ghosted his hand over it, uncertain as whether he should take it or not.

_It is a door to the Truth. Take it and your sleep ends. Take it and take the first step toward the Truth. But know this: the Truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There can be no returning to the sweet security of sleep..._

"Yeah, well..." the silver-haired teen said as he clasped the card firmly in his hand, "Seems like a boring place to take a nap anyway."

_Well said, Riku_.

And then the darkness faded away.

"A door to the Truth, huh..."

[A.N. Yes, this part was blatantly taken straight from the game... Sorry, wasn't bothered to think of something new... Didn't see the point too...]

-

The only noise he could hear were the even claps of their shoes across the cold, stone floor. Beside him, Cloud stared resolutely ahead, his eyes shadowed by his spiky blonde hair and the lower half of his face covered by the dark cowl wrapped around his neck.

As another icy gust whistled past them, Squall half-wished he had one as well as he barely controlled his shivers.

They had been walking for quite some time, coming to a silent agreement to work together at least until they could be certain any danger they'd come across could be handled on their own. However, so far they hadn't even met a fork in the path let alone a Heartless. He began to question their decision to just jump in that portal like they had but soon squashed that thought.

Finding Harry was all that mattered.

Squall paused, a strange feeling of being watched suddenly overcoming him. Preferring to be safe rather than sorry, as discretely as he could he glanced over his shoulder. What he saw froze him in his tracks...

"Harry...?"

Cloud's head spun round to glance at Squall sharply, turning again in time to see a tuft of black hair and a swirl of robes.

"Harry!"

As it was any time concerning the raven-haired teen, neither men hesitated to following. They slid to a stop in front of the wall where he had disappeared. A raised hand soon proved the wall to be not a solid as they had first thought and immediately stepped through. There the robed teen stood waiting for them, in the middle of the candlelit room, emerald eyes staring dully back at them.

"Harry...?"

"That's not him," a new, gruff voice called out behind him and then as if his words were magic themselves, the raven-haired teen disappeared in a burst of pyreflies.

"Where did you take him?" Squall growled, gunblade raised at his side, tensing as the man raised his hand.

"I don't know where he is," the man said calmly, as if he didn't perceive them as a threat, and slowly lowered his hood. Instead of the silky sakura locks Squall half-expected to see, dark, shaggy long hair framed a rugged face, blue eyes staring back into their own, "But... like you... I'm also looking for Harry."

"Who are you?" Cloud eyed him suspiciously and barely concealed venom, "And what do you want with Harry?"

"At the moment... all you need to know is that I mean him no harm and that I wish you help you. As for who I am... You can call me **Rixusis**."

* * *

**Note 5.** GASP! Who could this mysterious person be? An OC? Unlikely since it's one of my crossovers... so...? Can you guess? Hmm... I bet you can :D I'm not the kind of person who would spend ages putting together a new name...

**Note 6.** And as usual, tell me what you think. I'd really love to know that I haven't disappointed!! ('cause if I have, it isn't too late to scrap this o.O)


End file.
